vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy Commando
Summary Mummy Commandos were few storey tall mummified kat warriors who served Katchu Pitchu and were laid to rest along with their ruler in his pyramid in giant sarcophagi fitting for their size. They would serve anyone who wore the Jewelled Headdress of Katchu Pichu. The Pastmaster acquired said headdress somehow, found the lost pyramid of Katchu Pichu, and resurrected these warriors in order to make them do his bidding and help him conquer Megakat City. The SWAT Kats and Enforcers would eventually figure out the weakness of the Mummy Commandos and destroy them one by one. The SWAT Kats themselves would go on to put an end to the Pastmaster’s plans and destroy the headdress controlling them, which presumably destroyed all of the remaining Mummy Commandos along with Katchu Pichu himself and his pyramid. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. Likely 9-A with scorpion gun Name: Mummy Commando Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Unknown, likely male Age: Well beyond 800 years, possibly thousands of years (The Pastmaster referred to Katchu Pichu as “ancient” and he himself is over 800 years of age) Classification: Giant mummified kat warriors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled Marksmen Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Crushed a large bus and flung it a few hundred metres. Crushed an Enforcer Peacekeeper tank. Ripped out a stone pillar from a building and used it as a makeshift weapon). Likely Small Building level with scorpion gun (A single shot was powerful enough to almost cripple the Turbokat and severely damage the chassis of the robot Cybertron, which was tough enough to take multiple physical blows from the Mummy Commandos before failing) Speed: At least Superhuman, likely higher Lifting Strength: Likely Class 10 (Can casually lift a large bus and toss it. Ripped out a stone pillar from a building with one hand) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Should be able to withstand the forces of their own physical strikes. Were knocked into a cliff face with such force that they made several metre deep impressions of their few storey tall bodies but just carried on. One Mummy Commando was knocked into the façade of a skyscraper at subsonic speed but only his visor suffered damage) Stamina: Undead warriors who don’t need rest or sustenance and can fight indefinitely so long as the Jewelled Headdress of Katchu Pichu is intact. Range: Extended melee range with physical strikes due to sheer size. Several hundred metres with scorpion gun Standard Equipment: Scorpion gun - A side arm carried by the Mummy Commandos whose overall shape resembles a scorpion. It fires red coloured energy blasts which are powerful enough to destroy large vehicles and severely damage the highly durable chassis of the robot Cybertron. Although like cannons by normal standards, they are like mere handguns for these few storey tall warriors. Given their ancient and supernatural origin, these weapons are clearly not technology based beam weapons but rather magic based items whose energy blasts are also magical in nature. Intelligence: They have no higher thinking capacity and simply do as instructed by the current wearer of the Jewelled Headdress of Katchu Pichu. In combat, they simply either shoot anything that moves or pummel it with their bare hands and have no tactical acumen whatsoever. Weaknesses: If their visor is broken and the contents inside are exposed to sunlight or even bright enough artificial light (such as from a powerful torch), their bodies will collapse and be reduced to a useless mass of pink flesh and bandages. They can also be killed by destroying the Jewelled Headdress of Katchu Pichu. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cats Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Giants Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mummies Category:Tier 9